


The Embrace

by smalld1171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, One Shot, episode 6x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 6x12. My take on Dean's reaction to Sam's return.  I hope any who read will enjoy. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Loved the episode and so here is the result. Just a short one shot of Dean's reaction to Sam's return. I hope any who read with enjoy. Thanks for reading and feel free to send me a review, I would love to know what you think. Thanks again. And I should mention I don't own SPN, but I'm working on it. ;)

"Dean."

The older Winchester nearly jumps out of his skin and the room seems to be suddenly thrust into a vacuum of silence, broken only by the echo of his glass as it slips from his fingers and hits the table. His body seems to have turned to jelly, accompanied by stomach butterflies and the sensation of increased blood flow as his heart pounds in his chest at the thought. At the thought of the impossible as it threatens to now become possible.

He slowly turns in his seat towards the voice. He isn't sure what he expected to see exactly, but he hears his own sharp intake of breath at the sight that stands just inside the doorway. Sam. Awake. Alive. His throat goes dry and all he can manage to croak out is a raspy "Sam?" in response. After the initial shock and adrenaline rush, Dean rises to his feet and watches his brother approach.

He barely has time to turn to face him before the arms of his younger brother wrap around him with such force that it takes his breath away. And Dean can sense something else within the embrace. Something he has not felt in what seems like years. It emanates from his sibling and washes over him in wave after wave. Emotions. Raw, pure, and powerful. And Dean feels his brother cling to him as if he is the last lifeboat on a sinking ship.

He hesitates for a moment, unsure whether he should give in to the feeling, whether he should allow himself to believe it. Cas' words ricochet around in his head. 'If you wanted to kill him you should have done it outright.' 'His soul has been skinned alive.' 'He will never wake up.' So, how can this be? His brother. How can he be here, how can he have the strength to grip him so tight that his ribs begin to whine under the pressure?

Whatever. Screw it. It feels real enough and, even if this is just a dream, the older brother isn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. He wants to give in. Wants to enjoy this sensation, this one glimmer of hope, of light, in what has seemed to be a never ending loop of perpetual darkness.

He has to do it. Needs to do it. So he goes for it. He returns the embrace with equal force and for a moment Dean finds it is now his turn to cling, to hold on for dear life, as though once he lets go he will wake up and once again be alone, without Sam. But as he stands there, as he hears Sam's breath, as he feels his strong arms around him, as the two brothers remain locked in a bear hug of the chick-flickiest kind, the realization seeps in and hits him like the proverbial tonne of bricks.

This is real. His brother is here. Sam is back.

The End. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
